There are many different types of construction kit available but the vast majority of these are addressed to making block-like structures using straight lines. We will describe construction kit techniques which are better adapted to creating more organic/fluid structural shapes. Background prior art can be found in:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,852 A (STOLPIN) see particularly FIG. 2
GB 2467305 A (CROCOWORLDWIDE et al) whole document
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,938 A (BALLIN) whole document
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,060 A (SIPE) whole document
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,386 A (MENICHINI) whole document